In the sport of archery it has long been appreciated that an aiming device attached to the bow allows for more accurate grouping of arrows. It is also common to use multiple aiming pins which are positioned at various heights on the bow to compensate for the effect of gravity when shooting at varying ranges. Thus when a target of greater distance is considered, a lower height aiming pin on the bow is chosen and aligned with the target. With a constantly fixed anchor position of the arrow nock, this effectively cants the bow and arrow to alter the trajectory and cause the arrow to strike the target when launched. As there are infinite distances that targets may be placed, it is impossible to provide a number of fixed aiming pins on the bow so that at any distance one of the fixed aiming pins may be placed on the target exactly where the arrow is desired to impact. There is therefore a need for a sight which has an aiming pin which can be quickly, quietly and easily adjusted in the vertical plane of the bow. These attributes are particularly important as applied to adjustable sights for hunting bows. Adjustment has been achieved in various ways in the past by means of screw, clip, wheel and lever arrangements. All of these have deficiencies in some manner as to desired qualities of quickness, quietness, smoothness, lack of bulk, simplicity, aesthetics, durability and inexpensive manufacture.
One object of this invention is to provide a bowsight with an instantly moveable aiming device in which few parts are utilized.
Another object is to provide a bowsight which is easy to use and adjust.
Another object is to provide a bowsight which is totally quiet in use.
Another object is to provide a bowsight which is extremely durable.
Another object is to provide a bowsight which has means provided to allow the user to select more or less operating pressure.
Another object is to provide a bowsight which is aesthetically pleasing.
Another object is to provide a bowsight which is inexpensive to manufacture.
Other objects will become apparent to those skilled in the art in light of the following description and accompanying drawings.